In loop-forming machines or other knitting machines, modules are often used that hold a group of special tools. Such modules are often secured as a group in relatively great numbers to a carrier, known as a dividing sinker, and jointly execute an operating motion, such as a reciprocating motion. This puts demands on the module that until now have not been met, or not with complete satisfaction. Such modules must hold the individual tools precisely both with respect to the dividing sinker and to other tools needed for cooperation and with respect to one another. The precision of positioning of the individual tools is significant, especially with fine pitches, or in other words slight tool spacings, for proper function of the tools. This also applies with a view to exact positioning of the tools with respect to the dividing sinker and other tools.
If the textile machine is to attain a high operating speed, it is desirable that the modules have the slightest possible mass, so that the forces of acceleration and braking during the execution of the reciprocating motion will not be allowed to become too great. The precise support of the tools, however, must be preserved, while saving as much weight as possible. Tools that are combined as described into modules are for instance known as closers, guide needles, knives, loopers, reed fingers, hooks, and other tools that are combined on the module to form a comblike structure.
From German Patent DE 19803474 C1, one such comblike structure with a plurality of tines, and a method for producing it, are known. The tines are parallel to and spaced apart from one another. They are each retained by one end between two adhesive bands adhesively bonded to one another and extend away from these bands.
If such a structure is secured to a dividing sinker, the flexibility of the adhesive bands can cause problems. Moreover, the precise relationship between the individual tines and the dividing sinker must be established by way of the adhesive bands.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 19757962 A1, a packet of a plurality of platelike components located side by side and solidly joined together is known. The components have through bores through which a tube reaches. The components are thus threaded, spaced apart from one another, onto one or more tubes. The tube is widened from the inside in a subsequent work step, so that the individual components are seated by positive engagement and nonpositive engagement on the tube. They are retained thereby.
With this procedure, it is difficult in producing a packet from individual tools to meet stringent demands for precision, especially if the tools are small.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 19854191 A1, a packet is known comprising a plurality of flat components that are kept parallel to and spaced apart from one another by rods. The rods extend through openings in the platelike components and are of metal, such as chromium nickel steel or carbon steel. An adhesive is proposed for connection purposes between the rods and the tools.
With this structure as well, problems of precision can arise.